


ѕтαrry ѕĸy  ✰☁✰

by Mikoaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoaki/pseuds/Mikoaki
Summary: "Die Wände waren pastellgrün gestrichen und die Tische und Stühle waren in weiß und hellblau gehalten. Stellenweise waren an den Wänden die verschiedensten Bilderrahmen mit Bildern von Blumen und süßen Tassen zu finden und wenn Yachi genau hinhörte, konnte sie ganz leicht den Klang von klassischer Musik vernehmen. Alles in allem war das Café, neben ihrem eigenen Zuhause, ihr Lieblingsort." [Coffee shop AU // Yamaguchi x Yachi]





	

✰☁✰

Ein heller Glockenklang hallte durch das Café. Die Eingangstür wurde geöffnet und ein junges Mädchen mit weichem, blondem Haar, welches zu einem seitlichen Zopf gebunden war, trat ein.   
Fest umklammert hielt sie ihre Tasche und mit scheuem Blick schaute sie sich um.  
Niemand beachtete sie, jeder war in seine eigenen Dinge vertieft. Sei es eine Diskussion mit dem Partner, das Collage Projekt am Laptop oder ein gutes Buch. 

Das blonde Mädchen, Yachi war ihr Name, hielt eifrig nach einem freien Platz Ausschau und nachdem sie fand wonach sie suchte, setzte sie sich zügig und seufzte leise auf. Weder war sie besonders gut im Umgang mit Menschen, noch fühlte sie sich in überfüllten Plätze wohl. 

Genau deswegen war das Café „Sternenhimmel“ der perfekte Ort für sie um ihre Schulaufgaben zu erledigen und dabei einen Kaffee in einer angenehmen Umgebung zu genießen.  
Das Geschäft war nie wirklich überfüllt, meistens wurde das Café nur von Studenten und ältere Leute besucht. Die Atmosphäre war dementsprechend ruhig und angenehm.  
Die Wände waren pastellgrün gestrichen und die Tische und Stühle waren in weiß und hellblau gehalten. Stellenweise waren an den Wänden die verschiedensten Bilderrahmen mit Bildern von Blumen und süßen Tassen zu finden und wenn Yachi genau hinhörte, konnte sie ganz leicht den Klang von klassischer Musik vernehmen. Alles in allem war das Café, neben ihrem eigenen Zuhause, ihr Lieblingsort.

Wie immer holte sie ihre Schulsachen raus und wartete darauf dass ein Kellner ihre Bestellung aufnahm. Die blonde brauchte nicht einmal auf die Karte zu schauen um zu wissen was sie sich bestellen würde.

„Ähm...Hallo! Was kann ich ihnen heute bringen?“

Sie hatte schon einige male zuvor bemerkt dass es einen neuen Kellner gab. Es schien, als wenn er noch nicht länger als zwei oder drei Wochen hier arbeitete.  
Er war um einiges größer als sie und seine dunkelgrünen Haare waren zu einem kleinen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Wahrscheinlich damit ihm seine Haare nicht die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht fiellen.  
Und wenn man schon von seinem Gesicht sprach, war dieses voll mit Sommersprossen. Seine Haut war etwas dunkler als die ihre und auf seiner Namensplakette stand „Yamaguchi“

„H-Hey! Ich würde g-gerne einen Vanille Latte haben...“

Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer frei mit fremden zu sprechen, ohne ins Stottern zu verfallen.  
Natürlich hatte sie schon einige male bei ihm bestellt, aber sie bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe.   
Sie war immer total zerstreut wenn es um die Interaktion mit Menschen ging. Egal ob es nun Verkäufer waren, ihre Klassenkameraden oder der neue Kellner.

Doch es schien als wenn der Kellner, nicht viel älter als sie, sich nicht sonderlich daran störte. Er machte sich Notizen und verließ ihren Tisch ohne weitere Worte. Und um ehrlich zu sein war Yachi unheimlich dankbar dafür. Sie seufzte halblaut auf und sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch ab.   
Sie hasste sich so sehr dafür, dass sie so war, wie sie war. Ungeschickt, schüchtern und verträumt.  
Und soweit wie sie sich erinnern konnte war die Blonde schon immer so gewesen. 

 

„Entschuldigung, hier ist der Vanille Latte.“

Abrupt riss sie den Kopf hoch und schaute ihren Gegenüber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
Der Kellner entgegnete ihr nur ein schüchternes Lächeln und setzte ihr Getränk auf den Tisch vor ihr ab.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Dein Gesicht ist ganz blass, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

Augenblicklich fasste sich Yachi ans Gesicht und spürte wie ihr das Blut sofort in die Wangen und Ohren strömte. Wie immer hatte sie sich vor allen Menschen blamiert. Vom Nebentisch konnte sie das Kichern einiger Mädchen vernehmen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich über sie lustig machten.

„N-Nein! D-Du brauchst nicht- So ein Durcheinander...Ich meine ICH BIN DURCHEINANDER! A-Also, Danke z-zwar fürs Fragen a-aber... ARRRG!“

Sie schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte und ein dumpfer Klang war zu hören.

Yamaguchi hob eine Augenbraue. Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Sie schien so süß, mit ihrem seidig blonden Haaren, den dunklen Augen und ihrer hellen, hohen Stimme aber er konnte sie einfach nicht durchblicken. Überhaupt gar nicht! Immer wenn er sie sah verwirrte sie ihn mehr und mehr. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn nicht? Mit den anderen Kellnern hier schien sie nämlich eindeutig besser zurecht zu kommen. Zu mindestens wirkte das so auf ihn.   
Manchmal, wenn nicht viel los war, beobachtete er sie. Wie sie ihre Schulaufgaben erledigte oder einfach nur dasaß, Musik hörte und ihren Latte trank. Meistens wippte sie dann auch mit ihrem Kopf zur Musik und ihre Haare fielen von links nach rechts. 

Er wollte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen aber es schien, als wenn er sich in sie verliebt hatte. 

In das niedliche, junge Mädchen mit dem zaghaften Lächeln und den tief braunen Augen, welche immer anfingen zu funkeln wenn sie den ersten Schluck ihres Latte trank. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er fing an sie zu mögen, noch bevor er es mitbekam. 

Doch das Problem war, dass es so schien als wenn sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären wieso, doch der Dunkelhaarige wollte unbedingt den Staus Quo ändern!  
Also ging er zurück ins Angestelltenzimmer und dachte nach. Sie war ein Stammgast und entweder bestellte sie sich eine heiße Schokolade oder einen Vanille Latte. Vielleicht sollte er sie heute einfach einladen! Genau! Das war der Plan! Seine Schicht würde sowieso gleich enden, also war das die perfekte Möglichkeit ihr endlich etwas näher zu kommen.

Währenddessen saß Yachi weiterhin auf ihrem Platz und las sich ihre Unterlagen durch. Und während sie versuchte sich Fakten zum zweiten Weltkrieg einzuprägen, trank sie einen Schluck von ihrem Latte. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie die Tasse und genoss die angenehme Wärme an ihren Handflächen. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor an einem anderen Ort zu sein. An einem Ort wo es nur sie gab...Sie, ihr Getränk...und den jungen Kellner...?!  
Plötzlich kam ihr das Bild seines warmen Lächelns in die Gedanken und sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
Wieso dachte auf einmal an ihn? Sie wusste es nicht, aber als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie ihn auf sich zukommen. 

Der Dunkelhaarige trug seine Alltagsklamotten anstelle seiner Arbeitsuniform. Auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

„Hey, ähm, also ich habe jetzt Feierabend, wäre es in Ordnung wenn ich mich neben dich setzen würde? Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig mit dir unterhalten. N-Natürlich geht dein Getränk dann auch auf mich!“

Seine Wangen wurden rot und es fühlte sich für ihn so an, als wenn seine Sommersprossen jeden Moment anfangen würden zu glühen. Yamaguchi war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt Mädchen anzusprechen! Doch er wollte sie nicht einschüchtern, also musste er vorsichtig mit ihr umgehen. 

Yachi schaute etwas zaghaft zu ihm auf und nickte. Sie packte ihre Sachen weg und machte Platz für ihn. Sie hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber der Größere verstand auch ohne Worte ihre Gesten und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Also, trotz der Tatsache dass du bei uns Stammgast bist weiß ich nicht wie du heißt. Würdest du ihn mir vielleicht deinen Namen sagen? Oh, und ganz nebenbei, mein Name ist Yamaguchi. Tadashi Yamaguchi. Aber sicherlich hast du ihn schon an meiner Namensplakette gelesen oder? 

Er grinste sie an und Yachi erwiderte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Hitoka Yachi. Es freut mich dich kennen lernen zu dürfen...“

„Du brauchst nicht so höflich zu sein! Ich meine, wir müssten doch fast gleich Alt als sein, nicht wahr? Ich bin 18 und arbeite hier nur nebenbei, bis ich mit der Schule fertig bin und dann auf's Collage kann. Und von deinen Notizen her betrachtet bist du auch Highschoolschülerin, nicht?“

Wieder nickte sie und versuchte ihm dabei in die Augen zu schauen, auch wenn sie schon kurze Zeit später ihren Blick abwendete. Es war ihr unangenehm dass sie so unbeholfen war, auch wenn er wirklich nett zu sein schien.  
Es war nicht so als wenn sei ihn nicht mochte...es fiel Yachi einfach nur etwas schwer mit einer neuen Person warm zu werden und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn mit ihren passiven Art nur verletzte. 

Daher trank sie den letzten Schluck ihres Lattes und drehte sich leicht zu ihm. 

„I-Ich denke ich sollte langsam gehen. Vielen D-Dank für die Unterhaltung und für den Latte...“

Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und mit ihren dunkel braunen Augen versuchte sie die Reaktion ihres Gegenübers einzufangen. Kurz sah sie einen Schimmer von Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, doch schnell wechselte der Grünhaarige zu einem Lächeln und bedankte sich ebenfalls.

Yachi packte alles was sie hatte zusammen und stand auf. Doch bevor sie sich verabschieden konnte nahm Yamaguchi ihre Hand und platzierte ein Stück Papier darin. 

Etwas überfordert öffnete sie den Zettel und schaute dann den Jungen mit den Sommersprossen an. 

„Ähm...für den Fall, dass du vielleicht noch mit mir in Kontakt bleiben magst. Außerhalb des Cafés.“

Wiedereinmal spürte Yamaguchi das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und er fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihren Lippen und darauf beachtet, dass es alles mitbekam, flüsterte sie: „Ich werde sicherstellen dass ich mich bei dir melde.“

Sie nahm tief Luft während sie zur Tür ging und sagte zur Verabschiedung:

„Und noch e-etwas! Deine Sommersprossen stehen dir wirklich gut. Sie schauen aus, wie ein Sternenhimmel!“ 

 

✰☁✰

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whaaaa~ ლ(╹◡╹ლ) Endlich ist es fertig! Ich hoffe euch hat mein kleiner YamaYachi OS gefallen! Ich finde es gibt leider viel zu wenige FFs zu den zweien Q.Q   
Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über Kritik in den Reviews freuen  
GLG Mikoaki


End file.
